


Missing the Sunshine

by PhantomSpade



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Takes place between episodes 7 and 8.Jun rests after an exhausting day and thinks about the one person who helped her become the girl she is today.
Relationships: Matsunaga Yuu & Toda Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Missing the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> 22/7 (c) Yasushi Akamoto, Aniplex, Sony Music Records

Jun lives her life to the fullest. She rarely stops, only moving forward and never looking back. Since that fateful day, the brunette made a promise to treat life with positivity and fun. Like how Yuu lived hers: like an amusement park. 

' _Yuu..._ ' 

Jun lays on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she does some bicycle exercises with her legs, moving them quickly and with fluidity like how she runs. Though truthfully, she is completely exhausted. Having to fill in for her friends after they got sick worked her to the bone. 

Nevertheless, she enjoyed herself like she usually does. 

' _Yuu, you would not believe what I did today! All my friends got sick so I took over their activities! First I signed a lot of autographs, then I was on the radio, then I did a couple of interviews, and then...!_ ' 

She gently fingers the paper heart in her hand, holding it close to her chest in a small hug. A precious treasure that she cherishes with all her heart. A reminder of her best friend who has tragically taken away from her. 

Yuu was everything to Jun. She was the light that led her out of the darkness she was trapped in. Her optimism allowed her to open herself up and see how much the world has to offer despite the illness she had. Even though she lost Yuu in the end, Jun will never forget how much her best friend did for her. 

' _I'm so happy, Yuu. I never thought I become an idol, and I never thought I would make so many friends. We're all so different, but I think they're all fun to be with. Mew-mew is so shy and quiet but an amazing pianist, Mya-ko is very funny and great at cooking, Nicorun is super serious about being an idol, and and...'_

Jun hugs the heart closer, grinning widely to herself. She really loves her new friends and being in an idol group with them. While she and the others still have no clue how and why they were chosen, Jun doesn't regret staying. 

There is a time when Jun imagined a life where Yuu never died from the surgery. They would still have fun together, only it would out of the hospital and into the world. They would play, eat sweets, go on trips, anything as long as they were together. And perhaps, Yuu would get invited to be in 22/7 alongside her. They would have endless fun together with the rest of the group. 

' _I think they would've love you, Yuu. You're amazing, kind, fun....'_

Jun brings the heart up to her face, letting her grin falter as she looks at it somberly. The brunette doesn't lie to herself how much she misses her friend. Yuu is still in her thoughts and dreams, smiling to her and bringing her out to play. If it wasn't for her, Jun would never be the bright and happy girl she is today. 

But the memory of Yuu is what keeps Jun going. Her words are her motivation, she is her inspiration for perceiving life as one big ride. To Jun, Yuu will always be a part of her world. 

Feeling reinvigorated, Jun's smile comes back and she presses a kiss to the heart. She puts it on her dresser and pulls the covers up. With a sigh, she begins to close her eyes to slip off in her dreams. 

' _Well, Yuu, another big day for me tomorrow. I hope you keep cheering me on! Me and 22/7 will rock the whole world!_ '


End file.
